Zenith of a Tempest
by greenflamesburn
Summary: Cygnus, the son of Kokabiel, never really wanted to fight, he just wanted to be happy. What a rabbit hole he jumped into.
1. Chapter 1

Kokabiel was a fallen angel, though any who looked upon his wings could ascertain that. It was something he was proud of; he went against his father, for his freedom. Freedom from the rules that chained him down. Freedom from having to do a job he cared nothing for. Freedom to pursue all he desired: women, bloodshed, and even more bloodshed.

Though being a father was something he never wanted nor planned for.

He had spent the day killing for Azazel and reveling in the murder when he took her to his bed. A simple use of his magic and she was his to toy with. Though he hadn't expected this child out of his indiscretions. A child born from him and a human woman. If she hadn't died during childbirth he would have gutted her.

 _'What to do with the child in my arms, though?'_ The boy had a sacred gear. He didn't have Azazel's knowledge or skill on sacred gears, but he could tell that much. "That was perhaps the most useful thing the woman who birthed you ever did," he mused to his son.

"I wonder though, what will be your future? Will you be useful to me, to the Grigori? Will you honor me? Or will you be like me and rebel against your father?" The new father spoke.

The infant oblivious to the world around him slept.

Putting the child back in the crib Kokabiel looked at the nurse he hypnotized "Take care of him and all of his needs when I return for him give him to me with no arguments." With the matter of his son's care put to rest, he made his way outside.

 _'Hospitals have always annoyed me with that obnoxious smell'_ Opening the door he stepped onto the roof. Unfurling his wings and bringing them to the material world he let his power manifest. He closed his eyes reaching into the pool of power he possessed; he moved across space.

* * *

Upon opening his eyes he found himself outside the gate to his castle. The granite walls loomed over him, he could feel the enchantments placed to protect his soldiers and himself. The castle filled his peripheral vision. Opening the gates he walked a steady pace towards the castle. The wind howling and the rustling of the trees and the grass consumed his sense of hearing. As the castle grew closer he could hear the sounds of his soldiers practicing. Grunts and the sounds of weaponry and magic taking effect overtook the sounds of nature.

Walking into the courtyard he watched his men stop to bow to him _'good, as it should be'_

"I have returned, as my loyal soldiers you should celebrate this joyous occasion with me." At their confused looks he explained "I have just become a father, though the mother to my new son was a human, her weak blood provided him with a sacred gear to make up for it. I expect him to grow strong and serve me and the Grigori in time."

At his proclamation, his men clapped and let out cheers. His second in command an angel boasting 4 wings in total came up to him "Sir where is the young master?"

A look of displeasure came to Kokabiel's face as he spoke: "He is at a human hospital, he shall remain there until I have procured the proper help in raising him from the Grigori." At this his subordinate nodded "I see sir, always thinking pragmatically, suppose that's why you lead us."

Kokabiel smiled at his soldiers before speaking "I am retiring for the day to my study, do not disturb me." At his command, they saluted before continuing their practice.

Walking into his study Kokabiel paused to savor the smell of the room and reminisce. It smelled of old parchment and incense. A smell that reminded him of better days, when he didn't have the burden of leadership, when he was free to kill and rape as he pleased. At the thought of his burdens, he was reminded of his son. He was a father now.

The boy was an investment, being of his blood and though he was tainted with human blood the sacred gear could potentially make up for it. It was in many ways a gamble. Worries over whether the boy and his future usefulness or lack of almost consumed him. He let the cool waters of logic and reason once more flow into his mind and calm the raging thoughts. _'It is pointless to speculate, the boy will either be of use or a failure'_

As he started to write his reports he realized something. He allowed himself a feeling of superiority to come over him. He, Kokabiel, had a child of his own flesh and blood while Azazel did not. Azazel might be the strongest of them, but Kokabiel had something Azazel never could, a child of his own blood. Even that fool Baraqiel was boasting of having a child soon.

* * *

 **The next day**

Kokabiel walked into the headquarters of the Grigori. Pride overcoming him for a second as he looked out at his people, his race. He saw Azazel and strode up to him and sat down next to him, in the chair reserved just for him.

"Hello brother, I need some favors," Kokabiel spoke. The leader of the Grigori looked up from his books with an inquisitive look "Oh, what would the great Kokabiel need?" he replied with a teasing tone.

Kokabiel carefully placed the look of pride on his face before he spoke "I've just had a son. Though the woman was a human the boy's sacred gear makes great amends." The look of shock on Azazel's face was enough to satisfy Kokabiel. "Congratulations brother, but what do you need from me?" The Governor spoke. Kokabiel let the look displeasure come to his face _'I truly hate relying on others'_

Speaking with a decidedly neutral tone "I require personnel with knowledge on taking care of children. Nursemaids, physicians, and the like."

Azazel had a knowing look on his face as he responded "you don't know how to care for a child do you? No worries you shall have what you need, a prince of the Grigori can't be made to do without now can he?"

Kokabiel didn't have to fake anything as the smile came to his face "thank you, brother." As he got up to leave Azazel spoke "wait! Don't leave just yet, we have to tell the others the good news, Baraqiel and Shemhazai will be outstandingly happy."

So the two angels spent the day with talking with the other leaders of the Grigori about the child of Kokabiel.

* * *

 **Next year**

Kokabiel looked out at his son walked for the first time _'I wonder if he'll be the kind of warrior who avoids and evades or decides to absorb damage'_ he stopped himself from continuing that train of thought due to the sheer stupidity of it.

He looked to his son's caretaker "how long until the boy is ready to be trained in combat?"

The caretaker, an elderly woman who despite her elderly look was surely orders of magnitude older due to the virtue of being an angel, her fallen nature notwithstanding.

She spoke with a patience that was telling "My lord the young prince can start physical training at the age of 6 no younger or he will not develop properly."

Kokabiel was displeased and his face showed it. "So the boy is of no use to me until then, very well. Raise the boy and guard him well, Baraqiel and his foolish actions that led to the loss of his child should be a lesson to you. If the boy dies or is stolen from me.." He let enough of his power shine through to place emphasis on his words. Power that was enough to make his son cry.

Kokabiel looked at his child _'crying out at a measly scrap of power, he had best learn to withstand it, else he is worthless to me.'_ He turned and walked out at that, he had better things to do than listening to a baby cry.

* * *

 **7 years later**

The boy looked out, his dark brown eyes focused singularly on his hands. _'Not enough this is still too weak, father's blades can shatter mine with one blow, I have to make it better'_

"Stop." The word rang out in the room breaking the child out of his concentration. He looked up at his instructor in angelic magic. "Why? I almost had it master!"

The older angel sighed, stroking his hand through his salt-and-pepper beard the man spoke "child, it is strong enough, only your father here is capable of testing your light, you have outstripped the others."

At this, the boy looked surprised "But, but father, I showed to him my light, and he laughed. He said it was pathetic and weak."

The elder looked down at the boy with pity. With a sigh, he spoke "Child, to your father it was surely weak, but realize your father is no normal angel fallen or otherwise. He has strength, enough to make him one of the strongest. To him it is weak. To us, those not blessed with his power, it is strong."

The child had a look of understanding. "But how, how can I gain more strength, how can I make dad be proud of me?"

The elder looked up.

 _'Truly, while lord Kokabiel is blessed with power, he is surely not one meant to raise a child'_

"You have already mastered all you can for your age. Dark light projection is something that you have grasped, the usage of magic you understand, spell circles you know, Flight you have made second nature, anything else you might have is hmmm…..no it is not in your grasp."

The young boy ran forward to the elder. "Tell me, I command you!" He intoned with a voice he thought was just like his father. Though the elderly teacher didn't do as he ordered immediately like everyone else did when his father spoke. His teacher just stared at him.

He sighed, he let his excitement overcome his manners 'Minne is sure to be sad when she learns of my mistake.' "Forgive me, I meant to say please. Please tell me what I can learn."

At this the elder smiled 'Good, the boy is on his way to surpassing his father, in that regard at least.'

"As you wish, young prince. There is only one thing I can think of, your sacred gear."

Said wielder of sacred gear looked confused "Wait I have a sacred gear? What is it! Will it make me super powerful, able to defeat all the devils and angels!?"

At his student's childish ramblings the old man laughed "Ah child, no. I know not what gear you possess. You must awaken it, only then will it be known."

Frowning the student asked "well how do I awaken it? Please tell me, I wanna make dad proud."

The old teacher smiled and replied "There is no real way of awakening it. It will do so when it wants, to force it would be folly." The old man watched as the boy frowned again. "With that, this ends today's lesson, though I would hurry if I was you, you know your father hates to be made waiting."

He laughed as the boy ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

His hands ached and his arms vibrated in protest as light met light in a clash of sparks. The swords of light clashed again, and again. With each clash, one of the swords cracked ever so slightly. With the fourth clash, his sword broke.

 _'No! I couldn't maintain it!'_ He looked at his father and saw only disappointment, _'nothing new, but why does it still bother me?'_ Still, he kept looking at his father despite his lack of a weapon his father wouldn't relent in his training. He would attack until he was tired of dealing with him.

His father tutted "Still so weak, though I suppose keeping up with my light for four strikes is commendable for someone like yourself."

His father let the sword of light dissipate but kept on speaking "Your light isn't strong enough, though let us see if your dodging skills have improved since we last met." With that seven spears of light manifested behind his father and one launched itself at him.

He was moving before his father even finished talking. The spear of light came at him with a speed he could barely follow let alone dodge he knew he couldn't parry it, his light couldn't stand up to something of that caliber, he had only one option.

His teacher in sorcery spoke of using magic, using circles manifested by light to alter the world around him. It was something he loved, knowledge was something he always strived for after all. He let the design flow into his mind and manifest with his light. The circle took his light greedily and gave him the intended effect of infusing the element of lightning into his body.

 _'I've always been good with lightning over other things, I hope my skill with it will impress father'_

The world slowed down, not to a crawl as he would have liked but he was able to at the least perceive the spear coming. He moved, not as fast as he would have liked but it was enough to barely dodge the spear.

"Oh ho, you used a magic circle to infuse the element of lightning into yourself and speed up your body, you are skilled I give you that, perhaps your learning in the arcane arts isn't a waste like I thought, show me more!" at that he fired off 3 spears at once.

 _'I can't hope to dodge all those at once, my only hope is to use magic to slow it down and dodge'_

With that in mind, he created a circle to do just that. The circle manifested in front of him, this time the effect was seen by all. A frigid wind blew from the circle and created a wall of ice easily at the very least double the size of the young caster.

The wall slowed the spears for at most a second, a second that was enough to let the boy dodge.

His father seemed disinterested as ever, it angered him. All he wanted was his approval he trained day and night; in all things pertinent to being a strong warrior but it was never enough. His mentors all told him he was strong, his skill prodigious, so why? _'Why doesn't dad care about me? I know he's the strongest fallen angel, but my progress has to mean something doesn't it?'_

Despite his best efforts, the anger overcame him, it was like a storm of thunder and lightning rising on the horizon of his mind. It was like a gate had opened within his mind.

A pressure that was previously unknown to him was lifted and he felt lighter.

While the young child was lost in his own world, those around him recoiled.

A gauntlet appeared onto his hand. A red gauntlet. The boosted gear.

* * *

 **[This child, he is a good host we will cut down the white one and those who stand in the way of the red dragon emperor!]** With that proclamation the red dragon Ddraig boosted his host as much as he could to test the power he held.

The boy moved, much quicker than ever before, with swords of light in his hand that gleamed.

Kokabiel clashed his swords with one of his own, this time not holding back. The swords the boy manifested, despite being boosted by the power of a heavenly dragon were no match. It shattered away. Jumping back, the boy pushed his hand out and a bolt of lightning escaped his hand. His father stepped the bolt aside as one would a fly.

"Even with the red dragon boosting you, you blunder through this as well, how expected." Kobabiel drawled.

The boy did nothing but roar, it was a primal thing, his voice distorted to give way to a roar he hadn't heard in millennia. The roar of the red dragon emperor, it wasn't backed with power that made him recoil in fear and the dragon was still clearly locked away. Nevertheless, it was the red dragon emperor. _'What does this mean, no other holder of the gear has done something like this, is the dragon escaping? Azazel must see this'_

"I see that the awakening of the gear has addled you, even your mind is weak." With that Kokabiel moved, faster than any could track, and struck his son on the head. As the boy crumpled into unconsciousness the gauntlet disappeared.

Cygnus was floating, he felt good. He was light and warm. Perhaps he could always stay this way in bliss. A roar that vibrated the very core of his being interrupted his relaxation. He looked to the source of the roar and found himself at a loss for words. A dragon. A red dragon. A big dragon. A big, red, dragon lay before him. Its eyes gleamed with an intelligence that worried him, this was no stupid beast.

* * *

 **[Well well, a human and fallen angel hybrid...you'll make a good host, though we must talk]**

 **[You have awakened me before all others, this is telling of our future potential, you are but a child now and not ready for what you must do and what must be known, but you must learn quickly.]**

[ **I won't waste my time telling you of how we became one, but that is what we are** now, **one. I am chained to this prison, my very soul is attached to yours, we are one. You are the red dragon emperor as I am, you represent our will, I am just a prisoner here after all. You mustn't let down the title of red dragon emperor. I am feared by the world, my power is only rivaled by Albion and gods. The same power you must learn to wield as yours, to supplement your abilities.]**

With a sigh that shook Cygnus, the dragon continued

 **[This same power makes you a target, to be enticed, recruited, or killed. Awakening my power this early is in many ways detrimental to you. You are weak, compared to the strongest this world has to offer. They will know this, you must grow strong enough to fight them off or we will die. Speak boy share your thoughts with me.]** His words shook the boy out of his reverie.

"Ah, sorry to say, but uh what is your power? I'm a bit ignorant on that." The child spoke.

 **[Ignorant? Of our power? I must dispel it then. In the most basic of terms, I am able to double. I can double anything spacetime, physical objects like your weapons, your pool of energy to perform magic with, your magic itself, the effects of it, it's nature, I can just about boost anything your mind can think of]** the dragon boasted.

"Wow! You must we the strongest then, how did you ever lose? You must've right, to be locked in a sacred gear?" At this, the dragon let out a snort. [ **My brother, Albion is able to** halve **everything, just as I double. Our fighting caused the 3 factions to join together to defeat us. As powerful as Albion and I are, even we were not able to last against that.]**

"I understand Ddraig, but still that's very powerful! Will I be that powerful with you?"

The dragon laughed at that. **[No. The one who imprisoned me was no fool. He ensured that our power would not get out of hand and devised a system to ensure it, however there is something called a balance breaker which is a kink in his system that lets me give you a little more power, though if you grow strong enough on your own and with my power supplementing yours we could even surpass my previous power. All of that is mere conjecture however if you die, so learn and gain power quickly as possible to ensure we don't die.]**

With that, the boy awoke.

* * *

He was in a strange place, this wasn't the infirmary or his bedroom if anything it looked to be a lab?

"Well hello, there young Cygnus, or should I say red dragon emperor? An incredible feat for a child to awaken the boosted gear at such a young age." Cygnus turned over to look at the person that called to him and was shocked to find that it was Azazel, the leader of the Grigori. With that in mind, he leaped off over the bed and knelt. "Lord Azazel, forgive, but I don't know what's happening, can you perhaps please explain what is happening?"

At the child's attitude, Azazel laughed.

"Ah, forgive me that was funny to see you act so serious, relax I'm not so scary to be around after all. In all seriousness, though, when you were sparring with your father the boosted gear awakened, the dragon inside of the gear Ddraig, boosted your body to its limit and it's influence overwhelmed your mind. Your body was overwhelmed as well, you've been unconscious for a week, during that time the dragon made his changes." At that, the boy's mind was spinning _'what changes?'_

"My lord, what changes?" The boy spoke.

The leader of the Grigori looked very interested as he spoke "Well, the heavenly dragons change the bodies of those they inhabit. Your very soul is melded to the dragon, to support the dragon and it's power your body changes to accommodate the dragon, you take on dragon-like traits. You aren't becoming a dragon, but you do share traits with them now, like your presence, your reserves of magic, and even your body. The body you know possess was changed to properly make use of its power. The heavenly dragons do this to all their hosts, but this was the first time I was able to gain data on it, so thank you."

The boy, despite looking very confused nodded "Where is father? Is he around?"

At that Azazel frowned "Your father has deemed it fit you live here and learn from me to harness the boosted gear and start serving the Grigori." Upon seeing the disheartened look the boy had he sighed.

"Get your clothes on and we'll discuss your future." At the governor's words, he realized that he was in fact in just his underwear. Blushing, Cygnus rushed to find his clothes. Upon finding them upon the bed where he awoke he let out a sigh of relief. He put his old clothes back on. The familiar actions lulling him.

He followed the governor to a conference room with food. It seemed to be a simple dish of steamed vegetables, rice, and what he thought was salmon. He sat down across from the leader, feeling very out of place. Manners had been ingrained into him and despite the extremely weird situation, they shone through. "Thank you for the food Lord Azazel."

"Now now, just call me Azazel, Lord is too lofty for a simple researcher such as me, now let's eat." With that said, Azazel started to eat.

"As you wish" the boy spoke before starting to eat himself.

The meal was good. Cygnus hadn't felt the hunger until he started eating.

"That was a good meal, what do you think Cygnus?" The Governor asked.

"It was delicious, thank you." The boy responded.

"Well now we've eaten we have to talk about your living here. Your father thinks that since you've awakened your sacred gear and what with it being a Longinus, you should stay here and learn from me about harnessing the power it has. He would also like you to do start doing missions for the Grigori." The leader took a breath before continuing.

"I agree with him. So effective immediately you will stay here and learn from me. Though Baraqiel has heard of your prodigal skill with lightning and if you impress him, he just might take you under his wing." Azazel winked to the boy and smiled when he saw his eyes widen.

"I...Thank you, I'll endeavor to learn all I can and be of use to the Grigori."

At those words, Azazel frowned.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 years later**

With a snarl Ddraig spoke **[Hurry boy, we don't have much longer to dally around. Unlock balance breaker.]**

The boy took a breath before speaking "I know Ddraig, I know. I've learned much over the course of being here, but balance breaker has been something I've plateaued on."

 **[Boy you've learned much from Baraquiel and Azazel I'll give you that, but the balance breaker must be attained.]**

Cygnus narrowed his eyes "Is this because of Vali and Albion? I know that Vali considers us rivals and Albion and you consider yourselves as rivals, but why do I have to participate in this?"

The roar Ddraig released shook the cave that represented the prison he was shackled in. **[You can't forsake the rivalry between us, between you and that boy. Even I can see the fire in his eyes. No matter what happens that boy won't stop considering you his ultimate rival, it is the same with me and Albion. He has the potential to become the strongest white one ever, just as you have the potential to become the strongest red one. If I was a fool I would say this is fate.]**

The child let out a bitter laugh "So is that what my life will amount to? Continuing the rivalry between you and Albion? I want to do more! I want to learn all I can about this world! About magic! I don't want to fight! I-" His rant was interrupted by the dragon.

 **[So? You think the world is going to care? You think the fallen would care about this now? You were born to them, you studied and grew from their leaders. You even learned that annoying holy lightning from Baraquiel. They won't let you leave.] Ddraig took a breath and released a snort of fire and continued. [Even if we can survive a day without dying many will approach us to recruit us, your dream of not having to fight, to study to your heart's content will be just that. A dream.]**

With a look of resignation the boy spoke "Balance breaker, If I can achieve it will it grant me the power to escape retribution from the Grigori and live?"

The dragon laughed **[No. It can not as you are. The balance breaker will let you boast without the 10-second limit, the only limit being how much your soul and more importantly your body can handle. It will also give an increase in your defense, after all the armor of the red dragon emperor is nothing to laugh at. But even if you train to have the balance breaker active, you can't keep it active forever. There is no way we can escape this life.]**

The boy looked resigned "Fine."

With that said he left the prison of the dragon.

Azazel brought the cigar to this lips and took a puff. "We need to talk."

Baraquiel despite the disapproving look on his face nodded. "Yes, we must talk about Cygnus."

Azazel frowned before talking. "He's learned quick, though I'd say that despite his unwanted rivalry with Vali, it pushed him to succeed. He learned the holy lightning from you fairly quickly if I recall. Now he and Vali seem to be close to balance breaker. They're gaining power quickly, he worries me though."

Baraquiel shot a knowing look at Azazel "I know you love him, Vali is the child you never had, but always wanted. The bloody history of the heavenly dragons worries you, your love for Vali is blinding you, and making you see things that aren't there with Cygnus."

Azazel returned the look with one of his own "Kettle, meet pot. You've taken quite the shine to Cygnus. I do love Vali as my son, but if I love Vali you love Cygnus as the son you've never had, perhaps to replace your daughter?"

Baraquiel narrowed his eyes at Azazel and spoke "I know you hate to be called on your faulty logic, but don't resort to petty attacks, we're both better than that. Despite our admitted, biases we must think objectively." Inhaling he continued. "I do see where your reservations about Cygnus come from and I will admit I share a few of them as well. Although Vali does concern me as well, though for a different reason."

The leader of the Grigori sighed before speaking "I was out of turn, I can only ask for your forgiveness," at Baraquiel's nod he continued "putting aside my biases and looking objectively, Cygnus, and Vali worry me, they have the heavenly dragons whispering in their ears and influencing them, their bloody history is a testament to their skill at getting their hosts to continue their rivalry. I'm worried because despite everything hosts of the heavenly dragons only serve themselves and their dragon at the end of it all. Anytime they are on the same side it ends in carnage. I worry for them."'

Baraquiel nodded to himself before speaking.

"Yes, I have the same observations, I'd like to add a few things though, Cygnus hates to fight, every time he has had to fight he endeavors to end it quickly and precisely with no collateral damage. Vali is his opposite in that regard, he loves it. The rush of fighting, fighting and knowing he might not be alive at the end of it and putting it all on the line. He doesn't care if there is collateral damage or loss of civilians. The history of the hosts of the heavenly dragons is indeed bloody, I too worry that they might not escape history."

Azazel was silent.

* * *

Vali came to find himself in the cave that housed Albion, his partner. He turned to see Albion and found the familiar scene of Albion sleeping. In a joyous tone, he spoke. "Hello. partner!"

The large white dragon opened his eyes and focused them on the child in front of him. **[Vali, we must talk.]**

The silver haired child walked to the dragon and sat beside him "sure let's talk."

The dragon snorted at the child's impudence before speaking **[We must unlock the balance breaker, My brother's host is close to unlocking it, we mustn't let them surpass us yet again. They surpassed us when it came to awakening, and again when it came to magic and combat. If you two were to fight to the death now, he would win.]**

Vali had a scowl on his face at that. _'The heavenly dragons Albion and Ddraig they've always been mirrors of each other… brothers.'_ He looked at the prison and at Albion and remembered his words _'my soul and Albion's are one… it's the same for him as well.'_ Vali thought back to when he was first taken in by Azazel, the man who was in his mind his father, he remembered meeting Cygnus for the first time.

He remembered the disinterest at their destiny, even though Cygnus surpassed him at almost everything he cared nothing for fighting. It was like he was beneath him. He remembered challenging him to a fight, it was their destiny to fight after all.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Vali looked at Azazel and was confused, the man who rescued him looked nervous for some reason. Azazel was powerful, much more so than he was, Albion told him so. If he was nervous then he should be on guard; anything to make him worried would be something that he wasn't ready to face yet.

The door of the training facility opened and in came another fallen angel and a boy. _'Was that what worried Azazel?'._ When the boy came close to him though he felt it in his very soul, this boy, who appeared to be his age was the red dragon emperor, his destined rival. He met the eyes of his rival and saw a gleam of understanding in them _'so he knows as well.'_

Without a sound the boasted gear manifested itself and from within Ddraig spoke **[We meet again, Brother. Be prepared, we've been awake for two years, this one you see will become the strongest Red dragon emperor in history!]**

Vali's eyes widened as he heard the voice of the red dragon emperor he leapt back as soon as he saw the gauntlet but the voice shook him. He felt his wings manifest as well and from within them, Albion spoke.

 _[To see you again and here, if I was weak I'd say it was fate. I can see why this child will become the strongest red, but beware! Vali shall become the strongest white, his potential is one that will see him reach a plateau none of my previous hosts have seen. We shall surpass you, brother.]_

Vali made sure to never take his eyes off his fated rival, to do so would be folly. _'Why does he seem so relaxed does he think he's that superior to me'_

The red dragon spoke up again **[Fallen angels! I see why you brought us here today, to broker peace but it shall never happen, Albion and I will fight for eternity, our very existences are polar opposites.]**

Azazel laughed before speaking "No no, you misunderstand Ddraig, we'll let you fight but let's not have a death match, besides fighting repeatedly to prove dominance instead of an ultimate death match sounds more fun doesn't it?"

This time Albion spoke **[We will have our fated death match it won't happen until we both hit our primes, but it shall. We will fight here today as a start, but our fated fight will happen, as it always has.]**

Azazel sighed "Well it sounds like the best we'll get out of you two, onwards, to the fight are you both ready?"

Vali nodded, his muscles tensed preparing for action and he felt that rush of adrenaline he loved so much start to come.

Cygnus, on the other hand, shook his head. "I won't fight it'd be pointless to fight him, I don't want any part in this rivalry I don't care if it's fate or whatever, I just want to live life and learn."

Vali scowled _'He, doesn't want to fight?! We're fated to be rivals, both gaining strength to fight, and he just wants to piss on all of it! I won't let him! I won't be abandoned by even him!'_

Vali ran at the source of his frustration and cocked his fist back for a punch, it came close. In the end, it parted nothing but air, his target side stepping it and jumping back.

His rival's voice cut through the silence "You won't leave me alone will you?"

At the shake of his head, he spoke again. "I thought not, I'll end this so you can leave me alone."

Vali felt like he was back with his father, he saw the same disinterest, the same dismissive tone, the same unwilling to spend to spend time with him.

 _'I won't let his happen again, that bastard might not be here and too powerful, but I won't let him, the one meant to understand me, be this way!'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the boasted gear double the already sizable power of this rival. He saw a magic circle come to light and he prepared to dodge whatever could be sent his way. He saw a flash of light and started to jump when he was shocked.

Pain engulfed him for a second. A second that felt like an eternity. All he could think of was the pain. He vaguely felt himself fall backward onto his back and the familiar pain shook him out of his reverie. Again, he felt the boasted gear take effect and again he felt a spell circle enter his senses. He felt a vague fear of being shocked again but felt a binding instead. He looked at his body and saw the golden chains of light binding him, and what he thought was lightning spark around it. _'A fallen angel, he's a fallen angel that's why it hurts so badly. It doesn't matter I'll still beat him!'_

He activated Divine Dividing and let it divide the power from the bindings, with the hold on him lessened he broke out of it easily standing up again he was met with the same disinterested look _'He's so sure of his superiority, I'll break him out of it!'_ Vali activated his own circles their speed and effectiveness augmented by the power he sapped from the bindings via Divine Dividing he fired off two blasts of ice and frowned when his target dodged it.

He saw the blast of lightning come out of the corner of his eye. Despite not being able to dodge it he could still divide it and divide he did. The bolt hit, even with its power halved it did massive damage and knocked him onto his back. It took him some time to reorient himself but when he did he felt the boasted gear double again.

He watched oddly captivated by the yellow bolt of lightning, he felt his gear divide it and even then he knew he would loose, it was just too powerful. He embraced the unconsciousness.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Vali scowled as he remembered their first fight. It was the most lopsided of their fights. _'But still, our fate's are intertwined despite what he wants. My soul is melded with Albion's and his with Ddraig, brothers. This makes us brothers no? I've never had a brother, maybe this is what our fate has always been, a brotherly fight. To the death. '_

He looked to Albion and spoke. "Albion, are me and Cygnus brothers?"

The dragon snorted. **[What has your addled brain come up with now child?]**

Vali spoke in an indigent tone "Well, I mean, think about it you and Ddraig and brothers, and our souls are melded to yours, so that makes us brothers right?"

Albion contemplated his host's explanation before speaking **[In the most technical of terms, yes. Biologically you aren't even the same race, but your souls are, I suppose in the most technical of terms brothers.]**

Vali's eyes widened at confirmation of his brotherhood. _'So I have some family, other than Azazel that I can call mine. A brother…'_

* * *

 **Next hour**

Cygnus stepped out of the Grigori library his research on balance breakers and the past hosts of the boasted gear complete. _'If I'm going to attain it, I'll need to know all I can about it.'_

He sensed Vali coming and sighed _'I can't take another fight today I'm in no mood.'_

Vali ran up to him with a smile and seemed out of place to him. "Hey Cygnus, we're brothers!"

The shock must have have been on his face if Vali's laughter was an indicator. "What are you talking about Vali? We're not even the same race."

Vali spoke with surety. "Ah but our souls are brothers! The heavenly dragons are brothers and our souls are melded to them so we're brothers at the end of the day!"

 _'He, he's technically correct, fuck me, he's correct we're technically brothers.'_ Clearing his throat, more to have the familiar action sooth him, than clear his throat. Cygnus spoke. "Yeah, I guess we are brothers on the level of the soul."

The relief and acceptance in Vali's expression was blatant.

"So you wanna fight again?" The self-proclaimed battle maniac asked

 _'Not this shit again'_ Cygnus thought. "No Vali I can't fight today, I'm gonna try to unlock balance breaker with Ddraig today."

A gleam appeared in Vali's eyes "balance breaker eh, well me and Albion will unlock it soon too. If your gonna spend the day doing that I'll do the same! Later brother!" With his proclamation said Vali ran off again in the same way he came.

Cygnus sighed. _'Will he always call me brother now?'_

Once he reached his training room he sat down in the middle of the all concrete room.

"Alright Ddraig, let's try to reach the balance breaker again." With that said the Boasted gear appeared onto his hand. _'Ok so to reach balance breaker one must feel intense emotions and try to become one with their gear, that's an issue I don't really feel any which way about anything, I care about Ddraig, he'll always be there for me, can I leverage my emotions about Ddraig into awakening the balance breaker? Only one way to find out'_

He felt Ddraig start the process for balance breaker, after all, it could only be achieved when Ddraig and he were in synch and strove for the same goals. They had that in spades, no he was the weak link in the road to achieving balance breaker. His end also required strong emotions, something that wasn't plentiful in him. Still, he let his thoughts and positive emotions about Ddraig become the only thing on his mind. He thought of how Ddraig was always there even when his father abandoned him, Ddraig kept him motivated to be strong enough to achieve his goals, strong enough to be free.

He thought of the knowledge that Ddraig shared with him, knowledge that only he and Ddraig were privy too. He thought of the secrets that Ddraig shared with him, about what he knew of the fallen angels and Grigori. About the truth.

Ddraig was the only being to really care for him, and he didn't care for anybody else after all others can abandon you, Ddraig, well in his own words they were one. Balance breaker was merely a tool to his ultimate goal. To just be happy, that's all he wanted, he found that happiness with Ddraig and with books.

So he needed this to work.

He took could feel the power that Ddraig released into his soul, it felt like cool water flowing all over his body. _'Now to the next step'_ he took that power and internalized it, with his thoughts of Ddraig still on his mind he let his mental state influence the power. _'This is it either, we achieve balance breaker, or we fail, again.'_ With the energy altered by his mental state, he let it escape soul again and coat his body in its cool water like coating.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I just wanted to let you guys in on a few things. I'm trying to write a thousand words more each chapter, so I can get a good length to these chapters. I also don't have a beta or anybody other than myself reviewing, and I'm a new writer so I can't promise the best content, though I can try. I do have a few things planned out. If it it's not trouble please try to leave reviews, constructive criticism will make me better. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 years later**

He stood before Azazel wondering why he was called. _'I haven't done anything and I doubt he knows my intentions to leave, if did this would be an entirely different type of meeting'_

Cygnus was starting to worry though, the look on Azazel's face warranted it. His usual devious smirk wasn't present, in it's place was a frown. His eyes were a similar story, instead of mirth dancing in them, only serious focus remained.

Azazel wasn't seated alone either. Baraquiel sat to his left looking all too serious as well. Shemhazai sat to the right of Azazel, the usually lost look replaced with a focused look that gave away nothing.

He sat down, mind spinning with reasons to his being called to a meeting with the leaders of the Grigori.

Azazel spoke first "Thank you for coming here in a timely manner, I won't mince words, this isn't a friendly visit." With his words spoken Baraquiel spoke his piece "We've come across very serious information. Kokabiel, your father has betrayed us."

Cygnus's eyes widened and his mouth parted at hearing those words. "W-when did you discover this? What has Kokabiel done? How do you know? Why am I being told?"

Shemhazai gave answers "We've been keeping an eye on him, he had some angels under him come us with concerns, we held our own investigations, outside this room none know of this."

Shemhazai looked at Azazel who took his cue to speak with a sigh. "We're telling you because our investigation into you came up with nothing, we know that relations between you two are… strained, to say the least, but we had to be sure."

With a breath, Azazel continued. "We've discovered that your father intends to start the great war again. To achieve his goals, he planned to steal the Excalibur remnants from the church, and kill the sisters of the the Lucifer and the Leviathan."

Cygnus let out an involuntary gasp _'The remnants of Excalibur, they've already been stolen'._

"What does this have to do with me, Am I to go and capture him?" the teen spoke.

Baraquiel winced, he looked to Azazel for permission to speak. Azazel's nod he spoke. "We brought you here to give you a choice. The first being to not act on this information and let Vali capture your father and kill his subordinates. The second being that you act. We believe that you've self-actualized enough to know what must be done. If you choose to act you must capture Azazel and kill those under him. If you choose not to act… we understand."

Cygnus was lost in thought. _'Capture father, we all know we won't surrender, so I'd have to fight him, I don't want fight at all, but this is my father…. I'm his son and my blood is from his, it's my duty to act, but at the same time, this is tribalistic bullshit. I don't want any part in this. Vali is capable, as much as it irks me we're roughly equal. But, I don't think I can trust him. He's been acting odd the last year. I've been planning on leaving for a while now, could it be that he's done the same? I wouldn't put it past him. No, I can't trust Vali to act on this, I have to be the one to do it.'_ With his mind made, he spoke. "I'll be the one to act. As much as it angers me, I'm his son. It's my duty to stop him, to stop another war from happening."

Azazel let a grimace come through as he spoke. "We'll let you act. From what we know he plans to act in 3 weeks. The only orders we have are to kill all of his subordinates, aside from one that we need for knowledge. Among his group he has Valper Galilei that must be captured, all else you need to terminate, through if they have knowledge that you believe is important capture them."

Azazel took a breath before speaking. "Kokabiel… he must be either captured or killed. There is something important to note, however, something you must keep secret for now. We are working with the Church and the devils to stop Kokabiel. Hence the death of God might come up, we want you to keep it secret from forces that don't already know, it, however, is a secondary objective, if it can't be kept, don't sweat it. This is a very important mission. We are all pushing for peace, this mission being a way to show everyone that we can co-exist. It's been decided that the Church, the Devils, and the Grigori shall join forces to stop Kokabiel. You would serve as a last resort. If the people you get partnered with happen to be weak, you have permission to act as you please but remember you have to work with them, and anything you do will be open to scrutiny from all 3 factions, bear that in mind."

Cygnus had a puzzled look as spoke. "When did all of this talk of peace become a thing, Have you been planning it from behind the curtains?"

Azazel smiled at the question, smiling he spoke.

"This was a stipulation of the Church and the Devils, they want their forces to experience growth. The church want's their exorcists to experience a force that'll humble them, same with the Satans. They want their sisters to face a humbling defeat. They've had a issue with pride apparently. Since they are offering a good representation, we choose to offer a prince of the Grigori, hence you and Vali were chosen. As for when we all planned it, that's for us to know."

Cygnus nodded at the logic. "Will I be given info on the situation and those I have to work with?"

Baraquiel answered the question. "Yes, you will be given dossiers on relevant players, they were also given one on you, it's only fair after all." With those words said Shemhazai opened a briefcase and took out a group of folders and placed them towards Cygnus.

Cygnus wondered what they gave on him. " On the topic of my dossier, what does it say?"

Azazel laughed at his question before answering "Ah… they know that you are the red dragon emperor and have achieved balance breaker, they know of it's nature as a subspecies balance breaker. The skill you have in magic, specifically holy lightning is known, your speed, the high intelligence. A meeting between them and you is arranged in 3 weeks, you have till then to prep."

Cygnus was quiet as he digested all that information. Shemhazai and Azazel took that as a cue to leave. Only Baraquiel remained in the room with Cygnus.

Baraquiel's voice cut through the silence between the two. "I have a favor to ask."

With Cygnus's nod he continued. "My daughter, Akeno is the queen to the Lucifer's younger sister. I won't ask you to try to make amends, that's my duty. A father worries though, please take care of her, that's all I can ask."

"I….I'll do my best, that's all I can ever promise."

Baraquiel nodded at his words. "That is all I can ask for, thank you." With those words said Baraquiel left.

* * *

Cygnus looked at the folders and decided to open them, he didn't like going into a situation without info after all. The first folder was on Rias Gremory, the younger sister of the Lucifer. The dossier spoke of her skill with the power of destruction, though not to her brother's level, there was nothing else of note, aside from the note mentioning her love of her servants.

The other folder was of her peerage. It was interesting to see a survivor of those experiments, a nekomata, a half vampire with a potential longinus, and of course the daughter of Baraquiel.

It mentioned their personalities and what what triggered their anger. He would make sure to avoid those. Though he was sure to keep in mind of the dhamphir with Balor's view, it looked to be something of import. He seemed to be the most dangerous of them all, despite being sealed away he had no doubt she would be willing to use him if need be.

He moved on to the representatives of the church. Two girls. One possessing excalibur destruction and the holy sword Durandal, that was eye raising. The second wasn't as impressive, she only had excalibur mimic.

It seemed simple enough. The last folder was on Valper, his history with experimentation was interesting, the man didn't seem to have anything in terms of combative ability though.

He would have to talk to Ddraig about this, they needed a plan of attack.

* * *

He opened the door to his room, the smooth feeling of the handle comforting him as always. The familiar smell of incense soothing him even more. He went right to his bed and lied down.

He let his mind relax and go to the the prison of Ddraig.

He saw himself stand once more with Ddraig, his gigantic form red as ever.

 **[We need to talk, this is an important chance we have. Our plans didn't take into account for the factions pushing for peace. We might not have to join the Hindu pantheon and beg for safety.]**

The teen nodded.

"Yes. This push for peace will leave everyone busy and we might be able to slip past the factions in their rush to implement peace. Though the upcoming mission worries me."

The dragon snorted. **[ I can see why. Kokabiel is strong. The forces from the Church and the devils, are a detriment in a fight against him. We would have to protect them, in return they can offer nothing in the fight. This makes it harder to capture him. I say that we should just go for the kill.]**

The boy grimaced. "I came to the same conclusions, I'll try to capture him, if I can't. I'll kill him." At his grim tone the dragon laughed.

 **[Boy, the only thing in this world that we should care about is ourselves, so what if you kill Kokabiel it doesn't affect us, we don't care for him, we don't loose anything with his death. I know why you're hesitant.]**

If Ddraig had a smile on his face before, it was carnivorous now.

 **[You only care that others will pick up on your lack of care, that it will close doors to you. So you put on this act of normalcy, to hide, like a coward. You and I are one, I too think the same, once we show the world out power by killing Kokabiel, we'll truly become a large player in this game. The potential we have, partly realized. The world will come to fear the red dragon emperor, yet again.]**

Cygnus flinched. Ddraig's words held truth.

He might not care about killing, but he didn't care about anything aside from his pursuit. He had no moral qualms about anything, but others did. So he placed a mask of normalcy. If they killed Kokabiel, they would become big players, with a lot more eyes on them. It would place him under scrutiny, he didn't want that. They didn't even have to kill him. Just by beating his father he would become a big player. He was about to have a lot more scrutiny directed towards him.

"So what do we do?" The teen finally asked,

 **[We either kill him, or we capture him. Either way it's time for us to become big players. So what if that mask shatters. We have strength. Only gods and those with comparable power can challenge us. We don't have to pretend anymore, the power we bring to the table is enough.]**

"I suppose you have a point. Anything else?" The boy said.

Cygnus took the dragon's silence as a cue to leave.

Standing up the teen stretched. _'I suppose that I should prepare to leave.'_

WIth that in mind he made sure to pack the needed clothes, undergarments, and gear in a bag. Having done that he compartmentalized it into the boosted gear, a nifty feature to be sure.

 **[using the boosted gear as a glorified container, how insulting]**

The boy smiled at the dragon's indignation. "Sorry Ddraig, it's the best way of keeping us mobile."

 **[Fine boy, but tell none about such a degrading use for the boosted gear.]**

Still smiling the boy nodded "will do, boss."

* * *

 **In a private room**

Azazel sat down and looked towards his friends, no brothers. How could they not after all they went through. "So, with Cygnus taking tare of Kokabiel and his support, is there anything else we need to take care of?"

Baraquiel had a odd look before he spoke.

"Yes, Cygnus and Vali, we still have concerns about them. Vali has been acting odd the last year, and Cygnus, well I think it's clear that he plans to leave the Grigori, though I can only postulate that it's because of his unhappiness. However he knows now that peace is now in grasp after the completion of his mission. I see no real reason for him to betray us. Vali I am uncertain of."

Azazel nodded. "Yeah I still had the same concerns, Vali has been acting odd, for some time. He's changed from the child that I took in as my son. I believe that he might be working with another faction. I have no evidence and it pains me to even say this. Until I find evidence against Vali, I purpose we don't do anything against him, aside from not sharing high clearance information."

Shemhazai nodded. "I would seem prudent to do that, I would like to add one thing however. We must be careful investigating Vali, despite his reputation his intelligence is nothing to scoff at."

With those last words the leaders of the Grigori moved on to other things.

* * *

 **A week later**

 _'Japan is a very interesting place, Kuoh especially, though that's due to the sisters of the Satan's.'_

Cygnus had arrived in Kuoh two weeks ahead of his scheduled meeting with the people he would be working with. He came early to scout out the city and places of interest. So far he had found the abandoned church to be quite the ironic place for some of Kokabiel's agents to be hiding.

He was ready to announce his presence to the people he was going to be working with now. His recon was complete, he had a good picture of the scenarios he would have to work with, and he would be ready for any potential misinformation the Church or the Devils might try to give him. So he might as well have their meeting a little ahead of schedule, to throw them off kilter if they happened to be planning against him.

In that same vein of logic, it was why he was on the roof of their school, a place they wouldn't have expected him. He activated a magic signal to trip the alarms on the defensive wards.

Now to wait.

* * *

Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory were having a good night. In an ironic twist they were working with exorcists, despite the issues that existed between them, they were able to work together. Peace was looking to be something that could happen. Though the representative of the Grigori had yet to come.

The alarm had ruined it.

"Rias…"

"I know Sona."

"Well we don't what's happening!" The blode exorcist made her pout as strong as possible to get her point across.

The sona looked to Rias and spoke at her nod. "The alarms on the wards around the school are active. It means that there is a intruder there that isn't recognized. He's directly on the roof. We need to mobilize and go there, for all we know it could be Kokabiel."

Xenovia looked like she swallowed a lemon but agreed. "Fine get your peerages ready and we shall head there."

* * *

 **Back at the school**

Cygnus was leaning against the chain link fence, it wasn't particularly comfortable, but he assumed that they would come in a bit, so he wouldn't need to be leaning for that long.

His thoughts were proven right when he saw a young girl open the door and come to the roof. She had white hair, and was very small. _'Ah koneko, the nekomata.'_

"Hello little girl, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Her deadpan expression didn't change at all, he took that as a failure.

"Anyway, would you get the rest of the devils and the forces of the church up here, we need to have a talk."

She flinched. She kicked off the ground and attacked. Her fist was in position to hit his center and would have. If he didn't jump up and dodge. He let his wings manifest and started to float.

"Come now, let's not fight, it's not conducive to attack your own ally after all."

The girl finally spoke. "Ally? The one sent by the Grigori? The meeting is in two weeks, I don't believe you."

"I didn't have anything better to do, coming early was better than waiting with nothing to do after all."

He felt a not small amount of energy gather behind him. To his senses it had the potent stench of devils _'The gremory maybe?'_

Said energy was blasted at him. He let a barrier of light manifest to stop it's journey to his back.

"Hey now, I'm your ally, the representative of the Grigori, let's just calm down and talk."

His words finally had effect. A new girl appeared, walking from the door to the center. _'Short black hair, glasses, Has to be the little sister of the Leviathan.'_

She stopped walking and spoke. "You claim to be our ally, but you appeared two weeks early, and made yourself known in a incredibly hostile way. We aren't inclined to believe you at all, unless you provide proof. The words coming out of your mouth mean nothing to us."

 _'Well, they have a point.'_

Cygnus smiled. "Well, I know that you have a dossier on me, ask me to do something to prove my identity."

Sona nodded. "We know you are the red dragon emperor, summon the boosted gear and I'll believe you."

Cygnus nodded, he let the boosted gear manifest on his right arm. The red gauntlet appeared the green jewel gleaming. It reflected the pale light of the moon, giving it a white sheen.

"I see, you do posses the boosted gear. So you are Cygnus, the son of Kokabiel."

WIth those words, two exorcists appeared, along with a group of people. _'I see the exorcists, the peerages of Gremory and Sitri are present as well.'_

He let his wings dissipate and felt the ground under his feet once more.

The blue haired exorcist, Xenovia his mind informed spoke. "So you're the red dragon emperor, you're supposed to be our ace in the hole. Can you handle taking out the soldiers of Kokabiel and Kokabiel if it comes to it."

"A heavy question to to someone you just met. I like that. I can handle them, and Kokabiel if need be."

Xenovia let a grin come to her face. "I hope you'll let me test that. I want to see where I stand among the red dragon emperor."

"Hold on a minute. Why did you come this early?" That particular question came from the red haired one among them, _'The gremory.'_

"Well, ah, I was bored with nothing to do for the last 2 weeks, so I decided to come early."

Cygnus let embarrassment show on his face.

* * *

 **Inside the school**

Cygnus sat down on the chair, it was surprisingly comfy. _'Well now to see what my fellow representatives have planned for our battle._ '

"What is the plan so far and where do I come in?"

Rias was surprisingly the one who spoke. "We have decided to face Kokabiel, while you handle his subordinates and capture Valper."

Well well, it seems that Azazel was right, she did have a issue with arrogance, that or she was woefully incompetent. Their peerages and the exorcists didn't have the firepower to take on Kokabiel. He should be able to take on Kokabiel based on what he knew of him. This motley crew however was no red dragon emperor. _'I might have to break some pride right now.'_

"No. Kokabiel is at a level of strength that this group won't be able to take. He is a fallen angel with ten wings, someone from the original war. He's survived since then as well, even with the powerful deities in this world. In comparison, you are all toddlers facing a god. His power will overwhelm you, break you. "

The outraged look on their faces would have been more amusing if he didn't have to work with them. Xenovia it seems decided to speak for them. "Who are you to decide that. Our strength isn't known to you. The red dragon emperor you may be, it doesn't mean that you are stronger than all of us combined."

The serious look made her words all the more amusing. It was, to an extent annoying now. He would have to work with these idiots who seemed to believe that Kokabiel wasn't out of their grasp.

 _'I'll debase them of that now. I don't have the care or the inclination to teach them.'_

"It seems like you're either very arrogant or ignorant. Neither are good things to be. Let me debase you of both." With that said, Cygnus created a magic circle and let it expand to fill the room. The other member all stood and took stances. He could feel their energy tense in preparation for battle, it was shocking for him, to think there were people with this kind of idiocy running around.

"What did you do!" The Gremory did not appear to be happy.

"It was a simple barrier, one that'll allow me to express my full power. Without alerting our targets."

Cygnus's words confounded them, his full power, why would he need to show them that.

Cygnus let the the cool water like energy of Ddraig meld with his soul. A far cry from the difficulty he faced in the past with it. It came to him so very easily now. Sometimes too easily.

He felt himself enter balance breaker, it was always a nice feeling, like soothing water surrounding his skin, protecting him. His balance breaker was always something of note with Azazel, it wasn't like the ones of the past wielders. His was a subspecies.

He supposed that the norm was a red armor like that of Vali's white armor, he had no love for it, and his mentality showed it he supposed. After all his balance was nothing like Vali's. It showed no armor to the world in defiance, it did look like anything, it only changed one thing really. His eyes.

His eyes, they were a dark brown almost bordering on black. With his balance breaker they were a vivid shade of green. Ddraig had told him that they were his eyes. That was the only physical change that his balance breaker provided. There were other effects of course, he gained defence at the least equal to Vali, and most importantly the imposed time limit on boosting was gone.

* * *

Xenovia saw the Fallen angel's eyes go green, with that change things felt off. There was a static charge of sorts in the air. Like the moment before a lightning strike. There was no massive outburst of power like like expected, no this was worse in some ways. There was a pressure in her chest and her head. She could feel herself fear, her heart was beating rapidly now.

She looked around, the others looked to be experiencing the same. Their eyes widened, their bodies occasionally quivering. It was then he spoke, his words cutting through the silence like a sword.

"This, see, is why you can't take on Kokabiel with the hope doing more than distracting him for a few seconds if he gets serious. I haven't even boosted once, let alone to my max. Your very bodies aren't even under your control, how will you even fight?"

Cygnus let the power recede within him again. "You can fight his subordinates, once I capture Valper, you can fight his subordinates, while I fight Kokabiel."

The teen watched as the group caught their breaths, He needed them to understand.

The blue haired one was the first to get herself under control again. "We understand, we shall follow your plan…"

At the exorcists words he nodded. "Good, all I ask is to let me face kokabiel, his subordinates, I don't care for them, Kokabiel though, he's out of your grasp."

With his piece said Cygnus stood up and left.


End file.
